The separation of bundle wires into flat ribbon cables is accomplished by placing individual wires into a comb block in which a plurality of parallel grooves are formed. The wires are placed in the grooves to hold them in place while the wires are laminated together placing a metal foil or plastic strip over the wires and applying heat and pressure. Apparatus with grooved blocks for laminating wires are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,838 and 5,005,611.
The separated wires are attached to terminal blocks or connectors by pressing the wires into a "Y" shaped terminal connector, the connector cutting through the insulating material on the wire and making contact with the conductor inside the insulation. The grooves in the comb blocks are spaced so that one wire in a groove overlays a connector contact and is pressed into the connector, connecting the wires with the contacts on the connector. Apparatus for pressing wires into contacts as above describes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,941.